The Link
by LaytonNumalukeNumaFlora
Summary: When Layton Luke and Flora Get a knock at the door one Morning By the inspector claming there have been murders of people all of whom knew Layton. But Who is the Second link? And what can be done to stop Layton giving in.bit Romance , For LookingxForx


**The Link**

**Wrighten for the amazing wrighter that is LookingxForx**

Snow was crystallising on the windowsill of the Layton you stood vary still and listened really hard you can hear the carollers humming in the distance. Hershel

Layton professor of archaeology was sitting eyes closed rocking himself back and forth on the two back legs of the chair. From a distance he could be mistook for sleeping,

But he was far from it. In fact he was pondering a puzzle. Not your usual kind of puzzle that is spoken ore written down but a puzzle that was Literally a matter of life and

death. The week smell of cinnamon was in the air. That was Christmas all right The Crackling of the Television in the living room and the inspector mumbling something

about the BBC and what was on. Once he'd announced something he liked it was like the whole world went quiet... If you don't have the foggiest what I'm talking about then

let me take you back a couple of hours ago...

Snow was scattered about the kitchen of the Layton house after Luke and flora had walked into the house from the snow without wiping there feet .The Strong smell of Cinnamon

wall all around. Layton was stood by the Tea pot making hot water for some nice citrus classic tea. He reached for a tea cup to put the water in but was unable to due to

a small scrunched up ball of paper stuck to the bottom of the mug with glue. This was no doubt Lukes doing. He loved keeping Layton on his toes once in a wile.

Unable to remove the piece of paper without shattering the elegant cup he unfolded it.

puzzle 946:The cup Shatter

a mother finds four (A,B,C,D)children surrounding a shattered mug. She immediately suspects all of them. Using the statements find out who is the cup shatter:

A: I'll tell you something i didn't do it

B:A is definitely lying

C:D is lying

D: We are all lying!

(Find the answer at the bottom of this page!)

After Reading all four statements Layton Quickly Deduced which one was lying.

"Critical thinking is the key to success!" He said to himself proudly. And then as if in que There was a Nock at the door. "Who could that possibly be in this whether?"

The professor murmured to himself

"I'll get it" Flora shouted from Somewhere on the top floor. He herd the rushing of her getting to the door then the door creaking open. A gust of cold air rushed threw

the door and into the kitchen .

"Get out the way" Said a familiar gruff voice. The inspector Chelmey of Scotland yard barged into the kitchen Marching up to the professor marching in like he owned the place

stopping only in front of Layton.

"Have you herd about the resent disappearances in London over the last couple of days Layton?" he asked solemnly

"Yes, the press say that Scotland yard have been ignoring and dismissing then all. Have they inserter?"

" No that's what the press say but in fact we have been giving it our full attention. Can you link the victims?"

Layton looked confused "It would help if i _knew_ who the victims actually _where." The professor said in a matter-of-factly Voice._

_"humph" The Inspector was not amused but kept going "Victim One: Dmitri Allan two: Clive Three: Bill Halks..."The Professor was shocked but he kept going_

_"Four Spring five: cogg Six.." At this point Flora and Luke Walked threw the door Shocked. Flora Lowered her head and Luke took of his hat. "Six Paul more commonly known_

_as Don Paulo" Layton looked down into his tea clearly upset. He sighed_

_"But what i don't get is why it involves me. I knew them all that's for shore but this is part of something bigger isn't inspector?" _

_"Yes Before I tell you the link between them i think Id better leave you for a while." This was one of the first time the inspector was actually being considerate _

_to someone else apart from himself! My, My this is a first. He pushed past Flora and Luke and invited himself into the living room. Luke had whispered something into Flora's _

_Ear. And with that She slowly walked up to the distressed Professor and Whispered something in his ear. She patted on his back and slowly exited .Luke giving one last _

_last glance at the professor and left to follow Flora._

_~And now end the flash back.~ _

_The kitchen was Still. not even a little robin that occasionally came and sat on the window ledge it seemed that the whole word had felt his sorrow_

"

_Meanwhile _

_"Have you Figured it out Luke?" Flora said Playing with the red ribbon that held her hair in place. Luke was sat on the Plush seat next to her dresser remerging _

_threw her jewellery. he turned to face him "Luke a gentleman would never rummage threw a ladies belonging without asking she said getting of the bed and _

_putting her hands on her hips. Flora tried to keep a solemn face but before too long they where both laughing there little heads off. Suddenly something caught his eye_

_in he jewellery box. He slowly stopped the giggle fits and removed the small pink lid of the oval box to examine what was inside. He lifted it up with the highest of .It was a golden chain with _

_items dangling in the centre was a small jar with a cork in inside the jar was a tiny key. Wrapped around this tiny Key inside the small jar was a peace of slim_

_paper that said "Every cloud has a silver lining" _

_The 2nd object was a silver locket of the finest quality his curiosity simply peaked he opened it. It folded open like a Christmas card revelling 4 spaces for things._

_Left two spaces where occupied by two photos' cut into harts. One was a young Looking lady Violet. And the other was a Cubby looking Barron Reinhold. But the Right two _

_spaces where of more recent photos. The first of The professor Flora and himself. The second was even more surprising. The hart shaped photo was of flora ,himself and _

_Big Luke (Latter Exposed as Clive)Suddenly he remembered:_

_Flash Back... _

_"Come on everybody Get in the shot" They where on the steps leading up to the clock shop. A younger Looking Layton Holding a camera and an ice-Cream Shoed them onto the _

_step. Flora had ice-cream on her nose and Big Luke was attempting to wipe it of while Luke (The real Luke) put more ice-cream on her nose. But Little did The professor know _

_that there was a large puddle underneath the camera. Just as The Professor Put them into position he slipped on the puddle and fell. He Hit the Flash button in the prises_

_of falling. All three of them burst out laughing as Luke seeing the opportunity put even more strawberry ice-cream on her nose. *Flash* _

_End flash back..._

_Luke just stood there chuckling until something else caught his eye on the necklace. At first glance it looked like red glass but up close it was clear to be a ruby._

_And the most Beautiful on possible it was surrounded by A silver wire casing._

_His pondering was interrupted by Flora's Hand waving in runt of his face_

_"Earth to Luke any one there?" She said Confused. She Notice that Luke was holding her solders was my mother's. Its the only thing I have to remember her by. Every thing _

_symbolises something ,the ruby: Money can't bye you happiness. Which I have already found out..." Luke smiled at this statement remember That she had refused to touch the gold her father had left her because it would shut down St. Mystere. "The key and bottle is to say every locked door has a key. And the Locket is the symbol of friendship_

_and Love." Luke turned it over in his hand On the back was the words _

_' Even if it is the last thing you do ,Find Friendship after Death'_

_He gazed at it For a few seconds. Flora Had moved to sit on the other side of the bed She ,looked slightly upset about all the memoirs rushing back to her._

_Attempting to Cheer her up he unhooked the necklace and crawling over the space where she was sitting. Luke removed Some hair from the left side of the shoulder_

_piling it onto the right side. She smelt of Strawberry ice-cream like she did on The day in the flash back. He rested the necklace on her shoulders. But There was something _

_that he'd not seen before a little tiny golden apple on the back of the chain. No doubt what that was meant to represent. Once he'd finely hooked the chain he put her pony _

_tail. She turned round and faced him and held him in a tight embrace. The real Golden apple glowing like never before._

_Suddenly there was a sharp ratta tat tat at the door. They Immediately broke apart incise it was The Professor ore even Chelmy. "Come in" but thankfully it was Barton._

_"Barton! I Didn't Know you where hear, what a nice surprise!" Said Flora Happily_

_"Well Thank you Miss Flora" The Blushing Police Bobby "I only Just arrived and the Professor wants to see you" He added. And with that he left. Flora and Luke just shrugged _

_and Hurried after the plump Bobby._

_The Professor was still. Still,Sill. The inspector sat there silently sipping citrus classic, Barton Drinking Brisk Berry. Once They had entered The professor Looked up from_

_the random thing he was looking at on the table._

_"Did you know how much you two have grown in 4 years. For example Flora used to be a shy, Pretty girl but now is a Beautiful, Intelligent Young woman, If only your mother_

_and father could see now they would be deeply proud to call you a Reinhold..." He looked back down at the table . everybody in the room looked deeply confused._

_"I think he's a few sandwiches short of a picnic." Chelmy said to Barton. Barton just nodded in response. Luke nodded along with him. Without warning the Inspector Started to chocked up a peace of paper. "Hu?" He looked at the peace of paper "a mother fiends four (A,B,C,D)children surrounding a Shattered mug?" The inspector just shooked this head and whent on. "Right Now i've got unfinish buisnis with you lot,I didn't come hear just to chat and i've got to be somewhere soon so i better get this over layton!" The Professor Didn't even stur"We at Scotland yard think you" he jabbed a finger at Layton. Normally He would have Scolded THE Inspector for pointing but he just didn't feel_

_Like it." You ore one of your friends." The Inspector Sat down His work was done hear for now anyway._

_"But why do you expect us to be the next to go?" The Professor Chocked up_

_"Haven't you figured it out yet well that is a surprise! Who plays a vital role in our murder play? I don't mean to be unsentimental right now but I'm talking about your dead girlfriend…"_

**_Just to Let you know I do have Plans To add more chapters. But I still need your ideas about the story what could happen!_**

**_BTW: The necklace isn't just for random Luke/Flora. It does play a vital Role. But I do love a good bit _**

**_of Luke/Flora :D_**

**_The answer to the puzzle is C Broke it Because did you notice that he said D is lying before D actually said anything! Look out for more Puzzles _**


End file.
